


The One With The Vibrator

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: The reader misses Leonard.  The reader’s in for a surprise.





	The One With The Vibrator

Leonard McCoy, CMO of the USS Enterprise, was on loan.  There was a month long teaching conference somewhere, and he’d taken leave to attend.  While you were incredibly proud of your boyfriend for wanting to volunteer his time, you missed him.  You missed his eyes, his voice, his hugs, his smile.  Most of all, you missed his fingers and his cock.

You walked into the rooms you shared with Leonard on the Enterprise with a sigh.  It had been another in a long line of mind-numbingly boring days.  There was an argument to be made here about the captain avoiding interesting missions while Leonard was away, but at the moment you couldn’t care less.

It had been somebody’s birthday in your department today, and there’d been a party.  You were stuffed with cake, enough that you weren’t particularly hungry.  It had been great, but… you still missed Leonard.  You tried to focus on his hugs, and how warm and safe they made you feel, but it just led back to his hands.  It was really amazing what they could do to you, when you were stretched out on the bed, writhing and-

Fuck it.

You started to strip off your uniform, littering the floor on the way to the bed with clothes as you made right for the drawer with your vibrator.  You’d probably been overusing the thing since Leonard had been gone; it was acting weird.

Soon enough, you were on your back on the bed with one hand between your legs, working the vibrator inside you.  Your legs scrambled on the bed as you struggled to find the right spots.  You slid your eyes shut, focusing on your memories of Leonard.  His expression when he groaned your name.  The feel of his fingers inside you.  His accent thickening as he murmured in your ear.  You groaned his name aloud, your breath coming short.  It wasn’t hard to get yourself going; like most days lately, you’d spent much of the day in a state of semi permanent arousal as your body longed for him as ardently as the rest of you did.

You writhed on the bed, your hips trying to thrust into the vibrator.  You growled in frustration as you failed to brush your g-spot, biting your bottom lip and squirming on the bed to try and get a better angle.  You planted your feet on the mattress, lifting your hips and shifting from side to side.

Then a hand closed around the hand of yours holding the vibrator, and you nearly jumped out of your skin.  You dropped your hips back to the bed and your eyes flew open, to meet a pair of hazel eyes staring at you with a mixture of fury, mischievousness, and hunger.

“Can’t hit the right spot, darlin’?”  Leonard McCoy purred at your shocked expression, a smirk filling his face.  His hand moved shifting the vibrator inside of you.  You gasped, your vision blurring as you felt a sudden, powerful burst of pleasure.  “Just don’t have the right touch, do ya, baby girl?”  Leonard’s rough voice came, but you barely registered it over what he was doing to you.  You had a moment to wonder if you’d fallen asleep and were dreaming this, before his hand moved the vibrator again, pumping you.  Then, all hope of higher thought flew out the window.

You missed him crawling over you, so distracted with the work of his hand on the vibrator between your legs.  But you felt his weight over yours, his naked skin against yours, and his lips swallowed the small gasp you gave.  You tried to kiss him back, but his hand kept you so off guard that all you could do was make muffled noises into his mouth.

You ripped your mouth from his, your orgasm coming quickly, screaming his name.  Your hips lifted off the bed and thrust into his hand, as he expertly moved the vibrator, milking you on.  Tears formed at the corners of your eyes, and you reached blindly for him, clutching to his shoulders and arms as he nuzzled your neck while you came under him.

About a year later, you collapsed back down to the bed.  Leonard quickly pulled the vibrator out of you, and got rid of it.  You panted, trying to regain some form of equilibrium when he returned, resting his weight on his arms beside you and holding you.  You felt surrounded by him, and couldn’t feel more soothed.  You opened your mouth, ready to tell him how much you missed him, express surprise that he was back early.  Before you could say anything, he kissed you again, his tongue pushing into your mouth as he slowly stole your breath.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and just clung to him, a smile forcing its way onto your lips despite your efforts to suppress it.  You felt him smirk into the kiss, dropping his body against yours.  You felt his cock, erect and unimpeded by clothing, rut against your still-wet pussy.  You groaned into his mouth, and his growl made you wetter.

“ _Fuck_ , I missed you.”  Leonard broke from your lips and growled.

“I missed you too,” you whined in reply, nearly senseless beneath him.  His lips descended to your neck, nudging your head to the side as he closed on your sensitive spots immediately.  Your eyes rolled back in your head as he attacked your sensitive nerves with lips and teeth and tongue.  His hips rutted into yours, his eager cock desperate for friction.

“Leonard,” you gasped, forcing your weak legs around his hips.

“Hmm?”  Leonard murmured into your skin.

“Len, I need a minute,” you stuttered, laughter in your voice despite yourself.  Leonard whined into your skin, not slowing his assault.

“I need you, sweetheart.”  Len replied.  “‘S been  _weeks_.”  

“Lee!”

“Trust me,” Leonard muttered.  “I’m a doctor.”  You couldn’t hold back a fit of giggles at that, and you felt Leonard’s smile.  His hips pulled back again, and when they thrust into you, his tip slipped inside you.  His lips stilled on your neck, and you felt a puff of air.  He hesitated for a moment, before he thrust into you slowly.  His teeth bit into your collarbone, a hiss escaping him when he felt how wet you were.  Your oversensitive pussy fluttered around him, stretching pleasantly to accommodate his girth.  You panted, whining under him.  You couldn’t decide if you still wanted a moment, or if you wanted  _him_.  Whichever it was, you needed it now.  You bucked your hips under him, drawing a growl and a pair of hazel eyes glaring at you.

He rocked into you, rolling your eyes back at the stimulation.  You reached down and grabbed a handful of bare ass as his cock filled you.  Overstimulated and barely come down from the last round, you were already getting close.

Leonard shifted on top of you, seeking a better angle.  He found it, making you cry out and dig your nails into his ass.  He grinned above you, thrusting harder as his cock brushed your g-spot on every thrust.  You gave a strangled cry, dropping the hand on his ass down to the bed and tangling it in the sheets, desperately trying to hold on as his cock grew in you.  Something surged in you, a familiar intense feeling settling in your loins.  You tried to say something to Leonard; a cry, a plea, a warning, anything.  But nothing intelligible came out.  

You clung to shreds of control, desperately trying to stall your climax.  But Leonard sabotaged you, biting your earlobe and growling again.  You screamed wordlessly as your pussy surged, clamping down on his cock and squirting.  Your muscles all tensed, screaming helplessly as your body wrung you out with pleasure.  His cock surged in you, and you felt him come as your pussy continued to spasm.  

You collapsed on the bed what felt like an eternity later, gasping for breath.  You couldn’t move if he paid you.  Leonard laid on top of you for a moment breathing hard onto your shoulder.  Then he slowly pulled out of you, and rolled to the side.  Neither of you spoke for a few moments, both of you trying to catch your breath.  

“That was a helluva welcome home.”  Leonard finally rumbled.  You laughed breathlessly, delighted to hear him laughing next to you.

“You broke me.”  You whined.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“I was a little busy.”

Leonard laughed at that, then rolled over and groaned as he hoisted himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

“Where’re you goin’?”  You slurred, your voice a little whiney.  You could barely move, but you still wanted to cuddle into him.

“I’ll be right back,” Leonard snipped back fondly as he stood.  You gave a quiet little grumbling noise.  He vanished into the bathroom, and after a moment you heard water running.  The water didn’t last long, and before long he reappeared with a damp washcloth in one hand.  He leaned over your pelvis, and you almost wished you had the energy to be aroused.  Leonard wiped down your crotch gently, then tossed the rag somewhere.  He crawled over you and lay down next to you on his back.

“You gonna come over here?”

“I still can’t move.”

Leonard laughed again, deep and rich, making you smile.  He reached for you, rolling you over until you were half laying on his chest.  You gave a deep sigh, letting your eyes slide shut.  You’d never been more comfortable…


End file.
